Bloody Feathers
by Wonderland's Finest
Summary: Kuromei is searching for her kidnappd aunt Saya Otonashi wth Haji of course.But when a strange event brings them to the Flock wrold. Will the Flock help these two strangers? OC/Haji, Max/Haji, Max/Fang, Fang/OC there wil probably other pairs..
1. The meeting

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Maximum Ride or Blood + so please respect the owners. I did this for fun and I really think I'm the first to do a Maximum Ride Blood + crossover… so enjoy!

Max POV:

I sat their upside down on the couch watching Gazzy and Iggy battle against each other on the Xbox on a Call of Duty game and let me tell you: for a blind guy, Iggy can totally kick Gasman's butt at video games.

Fang sat next to me holding my hand, already blending in with the couch. Making himself invisible. Angel and Nudge sat on the floor playing with makeup. Ahhh, a relaxing day for a bird kid…when your not trying to fly away from danger.

We managed to find a safe house (thanks to the CSA) * without the white coats, erasers, or the school in general for that matter bugging us. Even if we have a calm life, for now, we were still on our toes. Ready to fly when trouble starts to brew.

That's why I was prepared for what was about to happen. Not able to realize yet that it was going to change our lives. *Oops breaking the 4th wall.. I guess.*

"Max! There's people on our yard!" Angel called to me. And in a blink of an eye I turned from lazy Max to momma bear protecting her cubs. I looked out the kitchen window and there was of course two people past out on our lawn.

Kuromei POV:

Its been about two years since aunt Saya was kidnapped. I've been on the case ever, since trying to track her down. Haji and I walked down the streets of Japan. Trying to clear our heads for new places to search.

"Haji…. how about we get something to eat?" I look towards the older male who looked back with his young face wiped clean of any emotion but had the tiresome eyes that have seen many despaired memories.

He nodded and said "As you wish." I sighed. It may look like nothing phases him, but the eyes always told a tragic tale. I wished I could help be more happy, but the only thing I could do was search for Saya. His true master. His true _love. _

We were about to find a café where we could eat when something caught my eye. In an alley across the street I could see a bright light shining underneath a door. And with my search instincts I decided to investigate it. With Haji following along we made our way over to the door. The door was a gray with black designs of people screaming or eyes. It creeped me out. The light grew even more blindingly bright, making me wince. When I opened the door a million black hands reached towards Haji and I, pulling us inside.* It seemed like hours, even days before the swirling of darkness ended. I heard a loud crunch as my rib probably broke from the impact to the ground. I made my own darkness as I passed out from the pain.

Max POV:

So there we were, the whole flock surrounding two- no one unconscious person being held by a man with an expressionless face. We instantly got into fighter mode but he just held up a bandaged wrapped hand. Signaling that he didn't want to fight. But spoke nine little words, and of course we did have an answer we didn't want to tell this stranger.

"Do you know where I could find a doctor?" I, being the leader of course, spoke up first.

"If we do, then why would we tell a stranger like you?" I looked up at this man's handsome face. The cool expression on his face almost made me blush…. **almost. **He gestured to the girl he was holding and spoke five more words.

"She may have been injured." He wasn't very talkative was he? Speaking of wasn't very talkative. To my surprise Fang came in front of me and spoke.

" Judging on the impact that you had, she may have broke her ribs. Max can your mom look at her for damage?"

"FANG! Why would you tell this… this _adult?" _I spat out "adult" like it was venom. What happened to Fang? My Fang?

* Sorry I can't remember the name of the group and I hope its right. If not can you tell me the right name please. Thanks.

*I tried to make the door almost like the door from FMA whenever a human transmutation happens… equivalent exchange!

**Please review**


	2. Introductions Pt1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Maximum Ride or Blood + so please respect the owners. I did this for fun and I really think I'm the first to do a Maximum Ride Blood + crossover… so enjoy!

**Fang POV:**

I don't know why but something about that girl in that man's arms made me feel like helping her.

What was it about her?

"Judging on the impact you had when you hit the ground looks like she could have broken her ribs. Max can your mom look for damage?"

"FANG!" Max yelled at me. What did I say?

**Kuromei POV: **

All I could remember was darkness and pain. Coming from my… ribs? I can't stand being helpless. I need to wake up and continue my search. Come on, wake up already! I stopped arguing with myself and tried to listen to the foreign language. One person was speaking in this language…familiar… Haji? What was this language?

I could hear some words that I understood, so I guessed they were speaking English. Who were the other people though? Wake up! I didn't know if it was my mental slap to myself or my reign of sleep was over, but I did eventually wake up. In Haji's arms. Bridal style. When I tried get out of his arms Haji noticed and saw me wince. He looked at me with those eyes. The eyes that told the tragic stories. I silently stayed still and looked towards the six people who surrounded us.

"Hi. Do you know where we are?" I silently asked. They looked at me as if I appeared out of nowhere. Well I might as well have the way they were talking to Haji in an intrigued way. Haji said to me that they were going to bring some help to look for injuries on me. So I was injured! I winced again. I needed to lay down somewhere and fast.

"Can you bring out a chair or something that I could sit down in. No offence Haji but you can get uncomfortable sometimes." Haji chose to take my joke lightly. A boy dressed in black walked up to us and gestured for Haji to follow him to a house in front of us. The other five followed but a tall girl with brownish/yellow hair* with a stupefied look on her face followed slowly.

**Max POV:**

WHAT IS WRONG WITH FANG! Has he lost his mind? Helping that girl and that man. Two complete strangers. And the Flocks okay with it?

**Haji POV:**

I remember walking down the streets of Okinawa, Japan searching for Saya. Its been two years since she was kidnapped. Since _they _took her away. I was busy in my own thoughts when I heard someone calling my name. I looked up and saw Kuromei asking me a question.

"Haji do you want to get something to eat?" I thought it was a strange question since I can't eat but I guess it was Kuromei's way of trying to fill the awkward silence.

"As you wish." I answered with my usual catch phrase. We walked for a little while until she suddenly started to run across the street towards an alley. I followed being the loyal chevalier I am.

She stopped in front of some strange looking door and threw it open. A million black hands threw us inside. The next thing I remember is waking up and holding an injured Kuromei bridal style. With six children looking at me speaking in English. We talked until she woke up and a boy dressed in black told us to follow him.

After all that we ended up in the house of the strange kids and the oldest girl started calling up her mother. Who I assume was a doctor. I retied my black hair back into a ponytail getting it out of my face so I can see more clearly. My blue eyes roamed over the place. A simple home for a large family, the kids looked comfortable here, but where were the parents?

"Before we start getting cozy, I think you should tell us about yourselves." The oldest girl said.

"Gladly, only if you do the same in return." Kuromei answered the teen. I knew we were going to have to explain ourselves to them, but we don't have to explain our whole lives to these children.

**Max POV: **

How dare Fang make me call my mother for these people? But I couldn't argue.

"Mom?" I asked after requesting to speak to Dr. Martinez.

"Max? Honey why you calling me? Is something wrong?" Oh yeah something was wrong!

"I was wondering if you could come over to look at this girls injuries."

"What girl?"

"Well two people showed up on our lawn passed out and one of them I guess is injured badly."

"I'll come over right away. I was getting off of work anyways. See you soon honey."

"Okay mom, see you later….. _love you." _I whispered the "love you" part so no one could hear me.

I put on my leader face and sat in front of the two people. "Before we start getting cozy, I think you should tell us about yourselves."

**Kuromei POV:**

"Gladly, only if you do the same in return." I replied back.

"Fine.. Deal." The girl didn't looked pleased telling us about themselves.

"Okay, I guess we'll start. My name is Kuromei Otonashi and this is Haji." I looked towards the girl expecting her to say something. And of course she did.

"How did you end up on our lawn?" Finally a hard question.

"Truthfully, we don't really know either. We were walking down the streets of our home in Okinawa, Japan. We were searching for, um, something important to us that was taken and we started searching for _it. _I then spotted this strange door that when I opened it, about a billion of these stretchy black hands reached towards us and pulled us inside. When we woke up we were on your lawn. And I guess we fell from the sky too because of my rib."

**Max POV: **

_Max, _Angel called in my head,

_Yeah sweetie? _

_I don't think these guys are lying. I think we shouldn't lie to them about our names either._

I mentally sighed, _Fine Angel, we won't lie._

**Kuromei POV:**

After I gave our introductions I waited for questions. A boy with pale blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair piped up.

"If your from Japan, shouldn't you speak Japanese?"

"We do speak it, but we've been traveling a few times and picked up on different languages."

The boy quieted down. A girl with blonde, curly hair and sparkling blue eyes (what's with all the blue eyes?) spoke up.

"What were you looking for that's so important?" I looked at Haji hoping he had an answer. When he didn't answer I sighed.

"Lets just say its something we spent two years trying to get back. Its that really important." She looked confused but accepted the answer.

"I guess we got to go now, huh?" The oldest girl, with brown/yellowish hair said.


	3. Introductions Pt2 and a Surprise

Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. Well here is the new chapter! And I promise I will try to update as much as possible.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maximum Ride or Blood + so please respect the owners. I did this for fun and I really think I'm the first to do a Maximum Ride Blood + crossover… so enjoy!

**Max POV:**

I sighed before beginning.

"Well I'm Max and the leader of my little, ahem, Flock you can say. This is Fang, my_ boyfriend_." I put emphasis on the word 'boyfriend' so that girl would understand the message. And to point him out I stuck a finger out to the boy dressed in black with black hair and ivory skin. "Next is Nudge, " My hand turned to the darker skinned girl of our family. She jumped in and started rambling on about her,

"I'm Nudge as you probably know and it is so awesome to meet you guys! I mean falling from the sky! Wow! And zomg aren't your japanese clothes just adorbale! What is your favorite color? Mine is red! Although Angel doesn't prefer red. Oh I forgot you haven't met Angel yet! She is- hmmph!" Her mouth was covered by Fang's hand.

"Welcome to Nudge-radio. All Nudge, all the time." He said and the girl, Kuromei giggled. A small and very rare Fang smile appeared on his face. The type of smile he only gives me... well at least until now he did. I noticed a little twitch of the eye on the taller man, Haji. It was very quick so no one noticed it, well except for me that is.

"Then there is Angel and Gazzy, the twins. Gazzy's full name is Gasman and you will probably know why he is named that the longer you stay with us..." Gazzy grinned and Angel laughed at her brother. The young blonde girl put on a big smile and told Kuromei,

"You might want to leave the room when that happens." Kuromei and i laughed at the same time at that. Angel knew how to get smiles on people's faces.

"And not before least, Iggy. My blind soldier." I introduced the last member and said boy had a grin on his face.

"Yup that's me!"

"I think that is all..." I thought and Kuromei asked,

"Don't you have any parents around?"

"I do have a mom and sister but my sister is at school and my mom is coming back from work. And we do have a dog, Total. But he is in Alaska with his wife Akila. Besides that everyone else has unknown parents. I guess you must not know how that feels since you must have such very loving parents." My last sentence came out a little more bitter then I expected. Kuromei flinched a little and had a sad smile on her face.

**Kuromei POV:**

Her statement caught me off guard. "Er... Actually, Max. I'm an orphan. My father died when my mother was pregnant and my mother died after I was born. I do have a sister, Alice, but I have no idea where she is. And my aunt is missing... that's who we are searching for." The despair in Haji's eyes seemed to be only visible to me since it was front and center, even though his face remained emotionless. "I do have an Uncle, Kai, but he is in Okinawa. The only other people are family friends..." Max pointed to Haji as if she were asking 'What about him?'

"Haji is also orphaned. His parents died a long time ago." A true statement with not much specifics. They did die a long time ago, but that was centuries back. The blind kid was about to say something, but then the door opened.

**Max POV: **

"Hi Mom." I said walking over to her. The truth was that I was glad mom walked in when she did, because I was starting to feel guilty about what I said to Kuromei. "Mom, this is Kuromei and Haji. The ones that need your assistance." I said and introduced the other to each other. "And Kuromei and Haji this is my mother, Dr. Martinez." Mom smiled and said,

"Call me Valencia. Now let me see those injuries." Mom directed them both to the sofa in which I had just sat on a few hours prior. She lifted Kuromei's shirt enough just to see the ribs. The bruised spot looked yellowish. Which in bruising term means: almost healed. "Hmm that's strange. And you just got these injuries?" Kuromei nodded to answer my mother's question. So what did this mean? Was she a fast healer like us?

Next was Haji's turn. Mom saw the bandages on his hand. She reached forward and managed to grab one bandage string before Haji jerked his hand away. The bandages unraveling from his hand. We all gasped in surprise, with the exception of Kuromei who looked worried. His hand.. or more like claw, was long and sharp fingers. A molten red/maroon and blackish color. It was horrifying to look at to say the least. Haji's face was calm. Not at all an emotion flickered across his features. Only one question passed my lips in a slightly scared whisper,

"What are you?"


	4. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Blood +, just own the OC and plot :)

**Kuromei POV: **

"What are you?" Max had asked. She was scared. It was evident in everyone's face except Haji and I's.

"Max... that is a little hard to explain. For that I have to go all the way back to the beginning."

"But you already introduced yourself!" Gazzy said. "We want answers!" He stood behind Max as if she were a shield. Probably was to all these kids.

"I know that. But to explain what we are, I have to go back to Haji's story. All the way to the beginning." The young boy nodded in understandment before we started the story. Haji decided to tell it.

"In 1870, I was bought from my parents in exchange for a loaf of bread to live at the Zoo. The Zoo was a château in Bordeaux, France. I began to work as a butler to Saya. I can't deny that she was... uncouth. She told me of her dreams about traveling the world and becoming a great fencer. She even taught me the cello." His eyes reflected a happy memory but quickly darkened. "As the years passed I noticed how she didn't age as I did. No matter how old I had gotten, she remained younger. She noticed this also and was jealous of me for it." Haji chuckled. "I confronted Joel about it. He is Saya's caretaker. I had so many suspicions along with her anti-aging. She healed quickly. He always gave her 'medicine' to drink. It resembled the color of blood. It turned out it was just that. And he told me it was necessary for her survival. He also told me that I was bought to become Saya's close 'friend' and hopefully mate with her to create new specimens to study. I didn't understand much then, but it all became clear on the day of Joel's birthday. Saya and I were out on a picnic. She told me that she knew the perfect gift for him. His favorite flower. Convenietly it grew where we decided to have our picnic, but the tricky part was that it grew on the cliff side and we were on that cliff. Saya spotted the flower and I went to go retrieve when I..." He stopped to take a deep breath. His eyes flashed, the troubled memories resurfaced in those eyes that held the tragic stories. "I fell and landed on the ground. Everything became black. I was sure I was dead, but I could still hear her voice. It was mumbles and foot steps. I also felt some liquid in my mouth. It tasted metallic... When I came to, Saya was gone and I could see a light in the distance. I went back to the Zoo and saw that the place was ablaze. The fire spread everywhere. From then on Saya and I have been traveling... trying to find the one who did that." He stopped talking suddenly.

I was concerned and looked over and then quickly diminished. He had leaned back, taking a breather. He had spoken more than he had ever had, so it was normal for him to be tuckered out. I guess I should take over from there.

"What Saya did that day was make Haji her chavalier. A chavalier is sort of like the assistant for a chiropteran queen. Like my aunt Saya is and my mother was."

"And now you are looking for your aunt Saya because she is missing?"

"Yes... the chiropterans like the taste of blood.. preferally Saya's more than anything. But it is their poison also. We are trying to find Saya because we have a theory that the chiropterans will regain power once more." As soon as I spoke the words, the familiar roar filled my ears. A sudden bash to the windows and the wall came tumbling down. Before I knew it.. a chiropteran stood before us. His beady eyes thirsting for blood.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to do... I got lazy and couldn't think of a good plot anymore. This chapter came out short and crappy. Hoped you still liked it though. :D Reviews will be helpful and I want to thank those who liked my story and waited patiently :) So thanks to**

**Demon Prince Haji**

**for reminding me of my updating priorities for this story :P**

**Thanks again and please review...**


End file.
